


Twice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has done it twice but the third time feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

Clint was married twice before he married Natasha. And marrying Natasha is what felt right.

His first wife was Laura. She was his highschool sweet heart. It was before he joined Shield. He was young and they rushed into to it.  
It didn't work out, but it made them good friends. Laura was now happily married to his brother with whom he had reconciled.

His second wife was Bobbi. This marriage happened three years after he joined Shield. Bobbi was a spy, very different from Laura who was gentle. Bobbi was headstrong. They had a physical relationship which became more.  
It was a rushed wedding. And even a rushed divorce, which happened only after 4 months. Now Bobbi had found her better half in Lance Hunter.

After Bobbi, Clint swore off marriage. He concentrated on work. He gained a new partner in the form of Black Widow. Natasha was impressive. She was different from his ex wives. She could mellow Clint down and keep him in line.  
They clicked naturally in the field. Clint felt himself fall for the third time. But this time it was real and not childlike feelings ge got before.   
Natasha was his best friend and partner. She understood him better than most other people.   
It takes a few years for them to get together. Neither wanting to cross a line.  
They get married in Budapest.   
Being married to Natasha feels right. She is his better half in every thing including life.  
Marriage will have its challenges but they will tackle them together.   
They are after all a team.


End file.
